


Lovesick

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fanmix, Fluff and Angst, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Darcy-centric, Darcy/Loki fanmix. Originally created for <a href="http://www.example.com/">avengers_land</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/526/lovesickdarcylokifront.png/) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/834/lovesickdarcylokiback.png/)

1\. [Juliet](http://www.2shared.com/audio/voRWLN94/01_Juliet.html) \- Emilie Autumn  
2\. [Identify](http://www.2shared.com/audio/mmkov_00/02_Identify.html) \- Natalie Imbruglia  
3\. [You Don't Have A Clue](http://www.2shared.com/audio/8EA4yJV1/03_You_Dont_Have_a_Clue.html) \- Röyksopp  
4\. [Lovesick](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ZC7vO7M5/04_Lovesick.html) \- Friendly Fires  
5\. [Rapunzel](http://www.2shared.com/audio/4WvJmsQI/05_Rapunzel.html) \- Emilie Autumn  
6\. [Desire Lines](http://www.2shared.com/audio/hZ4g8kJU/06_Desire_Lines.html) \- Lush  
7\. [Shame](http://www.2shared.com/audio/_ZndmmIc/07_Shame.html) \- The Smashing Pumpkins  
8\. [Darcy](http://www.2shared.com/audio/sYGN8uRo/08_Darcy.html) \- The Acorn (feat. Ohbijou)

**1\. Juliet - Emilie Autumn**  
You're in my stars you know   
Don't need no crystal ball to tell me so   
Whispering in the air   
Hoping that my words find you somewhere   
Even when I close my eyes   
I'll never recreate the time that flies   
The consequence is hanging there   
The sky will fall but I don't care

**2\. Identify - Natalie Imbruglia**  
Your eyes, they send me to Eternity  
Your heart may cast me to Hell  
To Hell, I’m bound  
But lately, it's your love   
That's condemnation enough

Identify  
Please identify   
If it's me you want   
Standing by your side  
Identify   
These tears of mine  
Am I lonely or am I just alive?

**3\. You Don't Have A Clue - Röyksopp**  
It's late in the night, dancing is done  
The music has died, you're ready to run

But you don't have a clue  
This party hasn't ended yet not for me and you  
Now you're just pretending

You're hiding from yourself  
Yes you are, yes you are  
Like golden rays of sun in the cloud

We're meant to be one, I know we are  
If I am the sky then you are my star

**4\. Lovesick - Friendly Fires**  
Cold hearts  
Hold the world in your hands  
Got me feeling lovesick  
In your arms  
In your arms  
Cold hearts  
Hold the world in your hands  
Got me feeling lovesick  
In your arms  
In your arms

**5\. Rapunzel - Emilie Autumn**  
In a courtyard  
Used to sing as loud as she could  
Locked away here  
She's been quiet, lovely and good  
But no one listens now  
She lost her voice  
She had no choice

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

**6\. Desire Lines - Lush**  
It's raining in this room   
And it's so hot outside this room   
I don't know no one here I don't want to be here  
In this room   
We hold parties in our sleep   
We fill ourselves up in our sleep  
And I'll heal you when you're ill  
Though it's hard keeping still  
In our sleep

**7\. Shame - The Smashing Pumpkins**  
You're gonna walk on home   
You're gonna walk alone   
You're gonna see this through   
Don't let them get to you 

Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shame 

Love is good and love is kind   
Love is drunk and love is blind   
Love is good and love is mine   
Love is drunk all the time

**8\. Darcy - The Acorn (feat. Ohbijou)**  
Here, we're hanging on to feeling lost.  
Tied to and subtle

Now, we find it hard   
To keep on living large.  
Stunts and five-year plans  
Won't really take you far.

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/2WV-Uebl/Lovesick_-_Darcy-Loki.html)


End file.
